codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The End Of The Zombie Invasion Part 2
The End Of The Zombie Invasion Part 2 is the second part of the two part episode and its the tenth and season finale of Season 15 and the 283rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Following the events of what happened in part 1 after the zombies were finally killed for good and now the leader has to be taken down.......... Our heroes and the FBI agents were trying to kill the zombie leader and the zombie minions and they were getting weak because they are wasting their powers and they don't have enough to kill the leader and they need help big time. Soon the agents managed to destroy the switch for the leader to bring more zombies to help out as he can't bring anymore in he was mad and soon launched more power at the warriors. Odd told Jeremy that they were in trouble and they were losing their power and they were getting weak. Jeremy soon had the FBI agents help the warriors and they were using their powers too but they were losing their powers and getting weak and Jeremy knew what he had to do in order to end the zombie event once and for all. Jeremy told the others that he will contacting the Descendants villains to help them out yet again since their last encounter. Ulrich told Jeremy that they don't wanna do anything do with us since they ordered their company to be shut down and if they see him then they know that their show wasn't shut down. Jeremy soon contacted the Descendants and asked them that if they can help them take down the zombie leader because France was in grave danger and everyone was gonna die if the zombie attack is not stopped. Carlos looked at Mal and Evee looked at Jay and at first they were not impressed with Jeremy and the others still being around since they let XANA into their world. But Jeremy told them that they need their powers to finish off the zombie leader and the FBI agents along with his friends and they need more help to kill the leader so Jeremy asked them for help and if they did help them then they will be a big hero they agreed but they won't come in person but will stay in contact with Jeremy soon alerted the others and told them the Descendants are helping out too by sending their powers over to them. Soon they did so and the power was sent to the warriors and the agents and they were pushing back more at the leader and he was still pushing back at the warriors saying that he won't lose at all this is too easy for me and not for you. Yumi told Jeremy that they need more power because it wasn't enough and they were losing fast. Jeremy told the Descendants to give more they need more power to kill the zombie leader. Soon they gave more and soon it was used against the leader and he was slowly losing as he was dying slowly very slowly and was screaming AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed the leader, Odd told Jeremy that it was working and they need at least one more power like an quarter left to finish off the leader. and soon with the last power from the Descendants the warriors along with the FBI agents fired and the leader was dying in defeat. The zombie leader was dying and he was soon dead and screaming defeat leaving the warriors and the agents tired since they had used their powers. Jeremy told everyone to come back so he and his friends can finally go home back to Kadic as the zombie invasion was finally over. The FBI soon thanked Jeremy and his friends for helping them out in the defeat against the zombie invasion. Soon Jeremy and the others were back home at Kadic and they were finally glad that everything was back to normal at last and they can finally have some peace at last as they all left for class as the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the Descendants final appearance.